Command-line remote terminals such as secure shell (SSH) and Telnet are widely used for system administration, especially as Linux and cloud environments see increasing automation and remoteability. Briefly, Telnet is a network protocol that provides a communication capability with a remote computer, e.g., command-line interface to a remote computer or remote computer's operating system. SSH is another network protocol that provides for command-line interface to a remote computer securely. Unlike graphical remote desktop applications, command-line connections lose processes and command output when the session disconnects. Long-lived commands such as a product installation running over SSH are particularly vulnerable.
In a simple example, a developer may use SSH to run an installation on a remote machine and move the remote machine to another location, which may trigger a brief wireless network disconnect. In this case, the installation will terminate and leave the product in a potentially broken state. Even if using a remote terminal that does not cause process termination, the user would lose their process connection.